Endless Paradox
by Dark Archive
Summary: She had to go. She had to leave. There was something in her blood. - Takes place during The Doctor's Daughter.


**Name:** An Endless Paradox  
**Author: **Dark Archive  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** General  
**Characters: **Jenny, Cline, Hath Gable  
**Summary: **_She had to go. She had to leave. There was something in her blood._ - Takes place during The Doctor's Daughter._

* * *

_  
Enough time had passed.

The Army Physician checked her out. After poking and prodding and guessing at her exact physiology, the Hath doctor gurgled that she had made a complete recovery.

Though mere days ago Cline and Gable had fought against each other in war, both human and hath agreed that Jenny need time to rest.

The world her father had a hand in creating bloomed outside the med bay window. The new ecosystem grew plentiful in the wake of the terraforming process.

The people of Messaline came together to rebuild a fallen civilization. Hath and humans worked side by side to build necessary establishments such as dwellings, farms and the med bay Jenny was currently housed in.

The Progenation Machines was destroyed so that no new generations fell victim to the mistakes of those who came before them.

There were new entries added to the ship's log; so a war like the one they fought would not happen so soon after establishing peace.

There were no terrible creatures to defeat after General Cobb was court-marital and sentenced by the combined Hath/Human military jury to life imprisonment. Gable let out many happy bubbles as he described the whole trial to Jenny.

But all that didn't matter to her.

She had to go. She had to leave.

There was something in her blood. The sum of knowledge or whatever he had been going on about.

She may not have understood exactly what he meant but inherently, she _knew_.

Time flowed all around her; past, present, future. The universe branching off into an infinity of possible states of varying probability.

If all that was true then why was she standing still?

Procuring her black combat boots, Jenny had to search for _him_ – she felt so utterly invisible without.

"Jenny, you're not going to look for him, are you?" a voice asked from the doorway.

Her blue eyes wouldn't meet his. "There are worlds out there that need my help."

"Are you leaving to save lives," Cline questioned standing the foot of her bed, "Or is it because you want to find him?"

She thought back to her father's first genuine smile at her.

"_D'you think Jenny will see any new worlds?" a feisty red head asked, trying the get the man's attention._

"_I suppose so," the lanky man responded. A small smile played at his lips brightening up his entire face even in the midst of all the tension._

_Jenny couldn't believe her ears. "You mean..." her breath quickened, "You mean, you'll take me with you?"_

_His smile grew. "We can't leave you here, can we?"_

_Her eyes brightened at the thought of all the new things she would learn at his side. She bounced towards him, flinging her arms around his waist. The words rushed out in one breath, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"_

For that brief moment she was in his arms, the universe grew warm.

Now she still longed for that warmth.

Her father had called her amazing...

She wasn't about to disappoint him now.

The Progenation Machine had downloaded military strategies directly into her mind at the point of her creation; one of those strategies happened to be how to procure and pilot a shuttle craft.

All she had to do was give Cline and Gable the slip, head down to starboard flight pod and hot-wire the shuttle craft. She would be planet side within seconds and half way across the star system in minutes.

Her plan was simple: get off Messaline, find new adventures. She would make up the rest as she went.

Jenny smiled flirtatiously at Cline. "Is the big strong soldier going to stop me?"

Cline's eyes widened. "No way! I remember what happened last time you smiled at me. I ended up tied up in a holding cell."

Her smile grew into a smirk. "Then this will seem familiar."

* * *

Hath Gable had a long day (Even though Messaline nights were longer than their days). But despite the heavy work load and endless repairs, he always found time to visit Jenny.

She listened carefully to his bubbles of information, enthusiastically taking in every new piece of knowledge about her thriving home world.

The Hath knew that Jenny would appreciate his visit on the eve before being discharged from the med bay. Lately she was acting frustrated and jittery; she did not like sitting still but he supposed that's what came with being a child of the machine and a former soldier of war.

He nudged the door open and let out a bubble of greeting.

The sight he was greeted to wasn't that of the blond female human waving cheerfully at him but to that of a brunette male human tied to Jenny's bed.

"She tricked me," Cline explained as Gable untied him, "she's... she's getting away."

* * *

Cline rubbed his sore wrists as he and the surprisingly nimble Gable ran after the wily child of the machine.

A fleeting glance of blond hair here; a shadow of movement there.

No matter how long they chased her or what strategies they used, Jenny managed to evade all their efforts to contain her.

They lost track of her somewhere near the original spaceship but were hoping to find the errant blond.

The ground rumbled underneath their feet.

The brunette quickly realized where she was. "The shuttle!"

Cline furiously bashed at a panel on the wall. It took a second before he linked to the shuttle craft's intercom system. "Jenny? What're you doing? Come back!" he pleaded.

"Sorry," came Jenny's reply over the tiny speaker. "Can't stop. What you gonna do, tell my dad?" she quipped.

"But where are you going?" Cline just about shouted.

"Oh, I've got the whole universe!" she said excitedly. "Planets to save, civilizations to rescue, creatures to defeat..." her voice sounded almost wistful, "and an awful lot of running to do!"

* * *

Please Read and Review! I might even continue this into a long fic.


End file.
